Waiting for Tonight.....
by Rikku1
Summary: ~*~Song-Fic~*~*~ Our favorite couple meet up again!! Yuna's no longer a little girl, and Tidus will find that out! ; ) Yuna x Tidus!! PLEASE R&R! Notice about Final Fantasy Award Show!


A little fic I wrote, a break ya know!! I don't own anything. The song belongs to Jennifer Lopez.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuna sighed heavily. She was all grown up, but had no one to love. He was gone, it was fate, destiny, whatever. But whatever it was, it sucked. Being in loved sucked, especially when you couldn't be with that person.  
  
  
  
Like a Movie Sense  
  
In the sweetest dreams  
  
I have pictured us together  
  
Now to feel your lips  
  
On my fingertips  
  
I have to say is even better  
  
Then I ever thought it could possibly be  
  
It's perfect, it's passion, and it's setting me free  
  
From all of my sadness  
  
The tears that I've cried  
  
I have spent all of my life  
  
  
  
"Come on Yuna!! You need to have some fun!" Rikku said. "I don't feel up to a party," Yuna said back. "You're not a little girl!! You need to have fun! Live!" Rikku argued back. Yuna gave in, she would go party with the Al Bhed. She slipped into a short black shirt, and black spaghetti strap shirt. Along with Rikku's black heels Yuna didn't look like a little girl anymore, she looked like a woman.  
  
  
  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
  
When you would be here in my arms  
  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
  
Waiting for tonight  
  
  
  
The lights flashed around the dark room, loaded with people. Rikku was off dancing with her friends, Yuna sat alone. "Enough Yuna!" she said slapping herself. Yuna stood up and walked over to a crowd of people. The green lasers glided off her smooth skin. She began shaking, then dancing. Freestyle. She was born to dance, she loved it, it reminded her of Kilika. With every swing of her hips, she felt a huge weight being lifted off of her shoulders. Yuna's body swung side to side, her hands up in the air.  
  
  
  
Tender words to say  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Love me now, leave me never  
  
Found a sacred place  
  
Lost in you embrace  
  
I want to stay in this forever  
  
I think of the days when the sun used to set  
  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed  
  
Tossing and turning  
  
Emotions were strong  
  
I knew I had to hold on  
  
  
  
Braska watched his daughter dance. He watched her since the moment he was on the farplane. She was his little girl, Spria's hope, the ray of light, a High Summoner, Seymour's wife, and Tidus's true love. Tidus watched Yuna too, along with Braska. The two never talked though. Braska could see the desire in his eyes. "Go with her," he said calmly. "Go with my little girl," he repeated. "That's no little girl, that's a woman," Tidus replied.  
  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
  
When you would be here in my arms  
  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
  
Waiting for tonight  
  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
  
When you would be here in my arms  
  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
  
Waiting for tonight  
  
  
  
Tidus appeared in the club. He saw Yuna, dancing by herself. He approached her, it was dark, and she couldn't she his face. He slid his body right up behind hers. Yuna felt a man, he was good looking, familiar though. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips and she dipped down, so did he. Tidus ran his hands up and down her body. Then the song end. Just like the dream disappeared.  
  
Gone are the days when the sun used to set  
  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed  
  
Tossing and turning  
  
Emotions were strong  
  
I knew I had to hold on  
  
  
  
Yuna turned around to see who she had been dancing with. She turned around and what she saw, her heart skipped a beat. "Yuna," Tidus said. "Tidus!" Yuna said flinging her arms around him. He too embraced the girl and the love. "You lived without me," he said, "I couldn't live with out you." "I love you," she said kissing him. The kiss deepened with every second. She felt his hot breath on her neck. "I just knew," she told him. "I knew I had to hold on……….."  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think?? Thanks R&R!!! PS I will post 'Final Fantasy Awards' on Sunday. You have till Saturday night (Chicago time) to post!! 


End file.
